I'm Not That Girl Reprise
by Page Library Page
Summary: Sequel to I'm Not That Girl. Gabriella, hurt, takes her anger out on Troy. Can the Wildcats help Troy and Ryan reconcile their friendship with her?


**Title: **I'm Not That Girl (reprise)  
**Fandom: **High School Musical  
**Blanket Disclaimer: **I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!!  
**Author's note: **I meant to have this be a ONESHOT sequel, but it seems that my plot bunnies are running with it and this story may be several chapters long. This is the sequel to _I'm Not That Girl_ and you'll get to see Gabriella's POV of the events of _I'm Not That Girl_. Also, un-betaed.

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart:  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_

* * *

It made me angry, no furious, seeing them together and having to listen to people's speculations.

_"Had **she** turned Troy gay?" "What had **she** done to him?" "What was wrong with **her**?" "Why did she dump Troy, **she** must be crazy."_

No one stopped to think that maybe it was the little _fag_ who'd done something to the golden-boy Troy Bolton.

Gabriella Montez stalked the hallways of her school, glaring at anyone who dared step in her way. Ok, so she'd been the one to end things with Troy, but she'd been sure he'd beg and plead with her to get back together. When he hadn't done more than try to stay friends with her and had eventually come out as bi-sexual, for Ryan Evans no less! She'd been shocked.

"Hey Gabriella!"

Gabriella turned to Chad, pasting a smile on her face as she did so. "Yeah? What's up?" she asked.

"Not much, Taylor and I are pretty much going steady now," he said with a grin. "Troy wanted me to invite you to the party he's having. You gonna be there?" Chad asked.

"Why didn't he ask me himself?" she wanted to know.

"Hey, hey, hey," Chad held up his hands in surrender, "He just said that if I saw you before he did to ask you. He'll probably ask you too, when you see him."

Chad had watched this whole affair unfold and was surprised at Gabriella's reaction. He'd thought, they'd all thought, that Gabriella was more open-minded than all that. But her reaction had been quite mainstream in every aspect. Gabriella Montez had gone from being a sweet, down-to-earth girl to a bad-tempered, vicious homophobe.

Chad was saddened by this revelation; he'd rather liked her spunk.

* * *

"Hey, do you have anything planned for tonight?"

Gabriella turned around with a glare. "Yes. I am very busy with my studies," she said. She slammed her locker door closed, turned the lock, and walked away as fast as she could.

'How dare Troy act like we're friends?!' she thought, angrily.

Troy Bolton watched her leave with a sad and slightly frustrated look on his face. A hand touched his arm and he turned to the blonde standing next to him.

"Hey," he greeted softly, "How was your night?"

"It was lovely, thanks," Ryan replied. "But I think you need someone to talk to more than I do, so talk."

The blonde had watched as his boyfriend, his **boyfriend** (that still gave him shivers), continued trying to mend the broken bridges between himself and Gabriella. Ryan knew how much Troy had loved her, but he also knew, from what Troy had told him, that that love had become more sibling-like the longer they'd dated.

Troy gently guided Ryan through a door and outside into the sun. "God, Ryan. I thought I was doing the right thing ya know? Telling Gabby about what I was going through... about my being bi-sexual. But it turns out that she's not the person that I thought she was." He sighed heavily, "I really hoped she wouldn't react this way. I mean, my mom and dad are acting weird enough as it is, and I would have appreciated having Gabriella there for me."

Kelsi shook her head in frustration. She hadn't meant to listen in on Troy and Ryan's conversation, as it was quite obviously private, but had been unable to pack away her music fast enough to get away. 'Damn it, Gabriella!' she thought angrily, 'If it's the last thing I do, you are going to get over this attitude problem of yours and be friends with Troy _and Ryan_.'

With that final vow to herself, Kelsi made her way back into the school, heading towards one of the music rooms. She had a play to write!

* * *

TBC...


End file.
